solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пренатальное обучение
Пренатальное обучение ( )Hepper PG (1991) «An Examination of Fetal Learning Before and After Birth» The Irish Journal of Psychology — псевдонаучная теория из области нетрадиционной медицины, утверждающая возможность обучения эмбриона до его рождения и предлагающая методы подобного обучения. Принципы раннего развития Основное в методиках раннего обучения то, что они создают активную обучающую среду. Этот принцип не является новым в педагогике. Он используется, например, в педагогике Монтессори. Обучающую среду и её роль на развитие ребёнка исследовал Б. П. Никитин. Гипотеза Б. П. Никитина о НУВЭРСе и явление пренатального фонетического обучения получили экспериментальное подтверждение.Ляксо Е. Е. Развитие речи малыша.- М: Айрис-Пресс, 2004 ISBN 5-8112-0047-1 Обучающая среда, по-видимому, и является основным фактором создания динамики в развитии мозга, что и приводит к его ускоренному созреванию в дородовой и послеродовой периоды. Исследования группы учёных США и Канады (2006) показали, что интеллект коррелирует не с количеством серого вещества у взрослых, а с динамикой развития мозга в детстве и юности. Учёные из Стэндфордского университета (США) изучили связь между склонностью к творчеству и аффективными расстройствами. Оказалось, что у женщин, склонных к депрессии, выше шансы рождения ребёнка с творческими способностями.Депрессия способствует творчеству. Недостаток сенсорного притока, прежде всего звукового, в процессе пре- и постнатального развития, оказывает тормозящее влияние на развитие мозга ребёнка. Автор этой идеи в США Брент Лоуган (1986). В России эту идею впервые изложила профессор Т. Н. Маляренко из Тамбова (1998)Лазарев М. Л. Теория и практика пренатально-ориентированного образования // Воспитание и обучение детей с нарушениями развития: 2002 № 3 с. 19-23 Необходимо учитывать возможные отрицательные последствия различных методов обучения ребёнка в утробе матери. Обучение до рождения? История Ещё две тысячи лет назад в Китае практиковали попытки воздействовать на ребёнка до родов. Беременных женщин помещали в специальные общины, расположенные в красивой местности, где занимались эстетическим и музыкальным образованием матери и, якобы, будущего ребёнкаThe History of Prenatal Learning Воспитание ребёнка по Торе — основная цель еврейского образования (Хинух) — начинается в утробе матери и даже раньше (до его зачатия).Плони Альмони. Начало еврейского воспитания. В конце 70-х годов XX века начала формироваться концепция перинатального обучения, поскольку была создана новая медицинская аппаратура (ультразвук, волоконная оптика), что позволило проводить наблюдения за поведением и состоянием плода.Развитие систем пренатального воспитания. К концу 80-х годов беременные женщины начали слушать музыку через аудиоплеер, помещая наушники на живот, чтобы их малыши тоже слышали понравившуюся им музыку. При этом врачи наблюдали за изменением шевелений плода при помощи УЗИ, измеряли его сердечный ритм. Эксперименты в этой области провёл английский ученый Питер ХепперМозг ребенка . В 1982 году во Франции была создана Национальная ассоциация пренатального обучения (АНЕП). На конгрессе АНЕП в 1988 году А. Бертэн прочитал лекцию «Тело как источник обучения»Шахматы и раннее развитие. См. также * Пренатальная и перинатальная психология Примечания Литература * Лазарев М. Л. Здравствуй!: Учеб.-метод. пособие для педагогов дошк. образоват. учреждений/ М. Л. Лазарев. — М.: Мнемозина , 2004. — 248 * Лазарев М. Мамалыш, или рождение до рождения: — М.: ОЛМА Медиа Групп, 2007. * Ефимова И. В. Амбидекстры: Нейропсихология индивидуальных различий. — СПб: КАРО, 2007. −160 с. ISBN 5-89815-804-9 * Амосов Н. М. Энциклопедия Амосова. Алгоритм здоровья.- М.: АСТ, 2002. ISBN 5-17-013203-4 * Шихова Е. П., Филипповская Т.В. СОЦИОЛОГИЯ ПЕРИНАТАЛЬНЫХ ПРАКТИК: ПРАВО НА АКТУАЛИЗАЦИЮ//Вестник Нижнегородского университета, 2009, № 6 (1), с. 276–281 * Бертин Андрэ. Воспитание в утробе матери, или рассказ об упущенных возможностях.- СПб: Жизнь, 1992. * Брюэр Сара. Суперребенок.- Минск: ООО «Поппури», 2003. * Сергеева В. Г. Развиваем до рождения.- М.: АСТ, 2007 ISBN 5-17-031000-5 * Сирс У., Сирс М. В ожидании малыша. — М: Эксмо, 2006. ISBN 5-699-01639-2 * An interview with Jack Shonkoff. * Handbook of Early Childhood Intervention by Edward F. Zigler, Jack P. Shonkoff, and Samuel J. Meisels, 2000. * Shonkoff, J., & Phillips, D. (Eds.).(2000). From Neurons to Neighborhoods: The Science of Early Childhood Development. Washington, D.C.: National Academy Press. * Learning Before Birth: Every Child Deserves Giftedness by Brent Logan. Authorhouse, 2003. 217 pp. ISBN 9781588202314 * Wendy Anne McCarty Welcoming Consciousness: Supporting Babies' Wholeness from the Beginning of Life: An Integrated Model of Early Development (Wondrous Beginnings Pub., 2009) * Case R. Intellectual development. Birth to adulthood. N. Y.: Academic Press, 1985. * F. Veldmann 1989: Haptonomie. Science de l’affectivité, PUF Paris, ISBN 2-13-051988-1 * The Mind of Your Newborn Baby by David Chamberlain ISBN 1-55643-264-X * Виноградов, Е. С. Географическая широта и одаренность / Е. С. Виноградов // Вопросы психологии. — 2008 .— N 6 .— С. 138—150 ISSN 0042-8841. * Дольто К. На путях рождения: о гаптономическом сопровождении человека. Сборник статей и выступлений. — Ижевск: ERGO, 2008. ISBN 978-5-98904-018-6, 978-5-9890-4031-5 Ссылки * http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/telegraph/pulse/490/ * И.В. Добряков. ПЕРИНАТАЛЬНАЯ СЕМЕЙНАЯ ПСИХОТЕРАПИЯ * Обучение до рождения? Круглый стол по вопросам пренатального воспитания Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований